Je pourrais tout nier si je le voulais
by Riverwave
Summary: Draco doit aider à contrecoeur Potter, qui cherche un cadeau de Père Noël Secret pour Blaise. Traduction du one-shot de digthewriter : I could deny it if I liked. I could deny anything if I liked.


**Je pourrais tout nier si je le voulais.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers etc... appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire de ce one-shot appartient à digthewriter (Titre anglais : I could deny it if I liked. I could deny anything if I liked.), seule la traduction m'appartient.  
Petit mot : Je tiens à remercier l'auteur pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son one-shot que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! :3  
Résumé : Draco doit aider à contrecoeur Potter, qui cherche un cadeau de Père Noël Secret pour Blaise. Traduction du one-shot de digthewriter.

* * *

Lorsque Draco entendit le carillon de la cloche, il quitta le comptoir et resta presque sous le choc. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter, parmi la multitude de personnes au monde, se trouvait dans sa boutique ?

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Draco, en sachant que ce n'était pas professionnel. Potter était un client et tous les clients devaient être traités avec respect.

« Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. » dit Harry, mais le mensonge était palpable.

« Vraiment ? » Draco haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. « Tu ne savais pas que je travaillais ici. » Il désigna en un mouvement toutes les babioles présentes. « Chez Antiques, par Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oui, bon ! » dit Potter, dans un soupir résigné. « Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller. »

Draco se tint ferme en reluquant Potter de haut en bas. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa venue, et n'était pas intéressé. Il n'avait pas vu Potter depuis la dernière fête de Noël, deux ans plus tôt à l'appartement de Pansy, où ils furent forcés de s'embrasser sous le gui. Draco refusait de se souvenir de cette nuit – voir Potter ne faisait que raviver des souvenirs embarrassants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

\- Blaise ! » dit Potter en vitesse, comme s'il était persuadé que Draco le virerait rapidement s'il ne disait pas quelque chose pour attirer son attention.

Draco était prêt à le virer. « Quoi, Blaise ?

\- Je suis son Père Noël Secret.

\- Tu… Quoi ? »

Potter fit le point dans sa tête avant de prendre à nouveau la parole. « Ginny sort avec Blaise. Blaise est souvent chez les Weasley. On se fait un Père Noël Secret cette année, et je suis tombé sur Blaise. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de cadeau. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose de bien parce que Ginny l'aime vraiment, et puis, tu vois, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Draco réfléchit. Potter avait du mérite. Les goûts de Blaise était éclectiques, sophistiqués et il était très dur à satisfaire. « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Draco regretta vite les mots qui venaient de franchir sa bouche. Par dieu, il l'avait vraiment fait…

Le sourire de Potter fut aussi grand que le jour était clair. Harry se rapprocha. « Tout. Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Bien. Combien est-ce que tu comptes dépenser ? Pour Blaise, je veux dire. » Draco se racla la gorge et mit ses mains dans ses poches il ne pouvait croire qu'il était aussi nerveux. Pourquoi donc ?

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas trop dépenser parce que je ne veux pas que les Weasley pensent… Je sais pas… Je refuse que quiconque se sente mal à l'aise.

\- Compris. Quand as-tu besoin du cadeau ? demanda Draco, déjà en train de se lamenter sur la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Vendredi ? dit Potter d'une petite voix, en tâchant au moins d'avoir l'air penaud.

\- Vendredi ? Potter, on est mercredi !

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais la fête a lieu vendredi au Terrier, avant celle géante organisée par les Zabini et même si j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver quelque chose par moi-même, je ne m'en sors pas. Tout ce que j'ai regardé ne semble pas correspondre. Ce n'est pas que Blaise n'est pas un mec simple et facile à vivre, mais je ne peux pas simplement lui acheter une cravate ou un portefeuille. »

Draco inspira profondément et se concentra. « Je ferme la boutique à six heures ce soir. On ira à Mayflower après. Je sais qu'il adore une des boutiques qui s'y trouve. Peut-être qu'il y aura quelque chose qui te plaira. Ou plutôt… Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas dès maintenant et…

Je préférerais que tu viennes avec moi ! » Potter semblait insister et Draco voulait rouspéter. Malgré tout, il se réjouissait à l'idée d'aller dans ce magasin. La boutique l'avait ennuyé parce qu'il n'avait fait aucune vente de la semaine il ne pouvait pas dire non à un peu de distraction.

« Ne peux-tu donc rien faire par toi-même ?

\- Je voudrais seulement ne pas tout foirer, répondit Potter. Si tu es là, tu peux me dire si c'est bien, et ça vaut mieux que moi qui achète tout la boutique et revient ici pour que tu me dises quoi garder et quoi rendre.

\- Oh, par Merlin, Potter. Reviens à six heures et nous irons ! »

Potter lui sourit et se retourna pour partir. Mais, juste avant de quitter la boutique, quelque chose attira son regard. Il rejoignit l'étagère dans un recoin éloigné où se trouvaient les plumes et les regarda de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco, sa curiosité piquée.

« Elles sont belles. » expliqua Potter. Il observait plus particulièrement une longue plume argentée fabriquée avec une plume d'épervier de Madagascar.

« Bien vu. Celles-ci sont mes préférées. Grâce à elles, l'écriture est des plus élégantes. Tu veux essayer ? » proposa Draco, et Potter acquiesça.

Draco fit venir parchemin et encre en ouvrant la vitre, dont il sortit prudemment la plume qu'avait remarquée Potter. Il trempa ensuite la plume dans l'encre et la tendit à Potter.

« Ah, je ne sais jamais quoi écrire quand je les essaie. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'écrire mon propre nom est ringard. » dit Potter. « En plus, je pourrais vraiment flipper si les mots commençaient à être absorbés par le parchemin. » Draco regardait Potter, confus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

« Peu importe. » continua Potter, et il commença à écrire. « C'est vraiment doux. »

Draco posa les yeux sur le parchemin et lut les mots que Potter venait d'inscrire : _Merci Malfoy. Bien à toi, Harry Potter._

Draco détestait la façon dont son cœur battait de plus en plus vite il détourna le regard. « Quelque chose d'autre t'intéresse dans la boutique ? » demanda-t-il, en s'éloignant de Potter pour se rapprocher d'un autre étalage de plumes.

« Oui, peut-être. » répondit Potter. Draco sentait le regard de Potter sur lui, mais il ne se tourna pas.

« Alors, je te verrais à six heures ?

\- J'aimerais acheter ça maintenant, si tu veux bien. Ou je pourrais revenir à six heures pour le payer. »

Honnêtement, Potter ne voulait juste pas partir, non ?

« Ce sera emballé et prêt pour toi. » Draco regarda enfin Potter à nouveau et ramassa parchemin et encre, en même temps que la plume et sa boîte. « Tu la veux emballée sur le thème de Noël, ou est-ce que le papier de la boutique, avec son logo, suffira ?

\- C'est pour moi, pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.

\- Certainement, dit Draco, en s'inclinant légèrement avant de retrouver sa place derrière le comptoir. Ravi de ton affaire.

\- Ravi de ton aide. » répliqua Potter.

Enfin, Potter était parti. Draco fixa la porte un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ses mains et se rende compte qu'il était en train de retracer du bout des doigts les mots que Potter avaient écrits.

* * *

Potter était de retour dix minutes avant la fermeture et Draco avait emballé la plume, qui attendait d'être achetée. Lorsque Potter le paya, Draco lui fit signer un reçu avant de placer l'achat dans la boîte.

« C'est magnifique, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, affirma Potter, clairement en train d'admirer l'emballage qu'avait conçu Draco.

\- Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, donc j'avais du temps. » expliqua Draco en verrouillant la caisse et en plaçant un charme protecteur sur tous les objets de la boutique avant de passer la porte, la verrouillant aussi au passage.

« Je dois revenir et acheter d'autres choses, alors. » dit Potter. « Je crois que je viens de trouver une très bonne idée pour le cadeau du secrétaire principal à Noël. »

Draco ne put se retenir de secouer la tête. « Franchement, Potter. Pourquoi attendre la dernière minute pour faire le stock de cadeaux ? Tu n'es pas au courant que les commerçants augmentent leurs prix plus on approche de Noël ? »

Potter haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il rejoignait Draco pour qu'ils se rendent au Chemin de Traverse. « J'ai juste beaucoup de boulot. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Je me porte toujours volontaire pour les heures supplémentaires des vacances.

\- Pourquoi ça ? »

Potter se tut pendant un instant, ce qui fit s'arrêter Draco, qui l'observa. « Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille, Malfoy… » expliqua-t-il si doucement que Draco dût tendre l'oreille.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit Draco, se sentant un idiot complet. « On continue ? » demanda-t-il et Potter confirma. Ils se rendirent au réseau de transports sorcier le plus proche. C'était beaucoup plus pratique que de transplaner dans une boutique pendant les vacances. On ne pouvait jamais savoir où on allait atterrir : sur quelqu'un, dans une boutique pleine…

« Pourquoi va-t-on dans un dépôt-vente ? » demanda Potter lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à Mayflower, devant une boutique nommée Au Grenier. « Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas plutôt aller dans un vrai magasin, ou un truc du genre ? »

« Tous les dépôts ventes ne contiennent pas que des objets de seconde-main. Certains peuvent s'apparenter à des magasins d'antiquités, comme le mien. Je sais que Blaise aime venir ici parce que c'est unique. Ils ont un style plutôt vintage ou classique dont manquent la plupart des boutiques modernes. Blaise aime se dire qu'il est un homme du monde. Après la guerre, il a voyagé des années et il chérit maintenant la plupart des choses que les autres ignoreraient.

\- Tu sais, j'y avais pensé. J'avais songé lui offrir un chapeau Borsalino mais je ne savais même pas où en trouver un. »

Draco était impressionné par l'idée. Blaise adorait la mode Moldue et il possédait plusieurs costumes Moldus qui étaient à la mode dans les années 20'. Si Potter avait été capable de trouver une idée pareille tout seul, il n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'aide de Draco. Il avait seulement besoin d'être envoyé dans la bonne direction.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la boutique lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un café. Les portes étaient ouvertes et Draco pouvait sentir l'odeur des viennoiseries et des gâteaux son ventre gargouilla.

« Hé, tu veux y entrer ? » proposa Potter, comme s'il avait remarqué la réaction de Draco. Ce dernier se demanda si c'était le cas.

« Je…

\- Allez, c'est moi qui paie ! » Potter attrapa Draco par le coude et l'attira vers le café.

Draco trouva un recoin sympa pendant que Potter passait commande. Il était de retour cinq minutes plus tard avec deux chocolats chauds et un grand morceau de tarte aux noix de pécan. « C'est mon péché mignon. » expliqua Potter, en tendant une cuillère à Draco, avant de lui-même se servir un bout. Potter ferma les yeux et ronronna.

« Je ne peux pas, dit Draco, en posant la cuillère mais en prenant le chocolat chaud.

\- S'il-te-plaît, j'insiste. Je ne peux pas tout manger tout seul. Autrement, je vais devoir rester une heure de plus à la salle de sport du Ministère demain. Et je ne serais pas d'humeur à faire du sport pour mon jour de congé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de passer une heure de pl… » Draco s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase, mais craignit qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le mal était fait.

Potter le regarda et son visage s'illumina. « Tu trouves ? Tu penses que je suis pas mal, Malfoy ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même.

\- Pas du tout, dit Potter. Juste content que tu m'aies maté.

\- Je ne t'ai pas maté. En plus, qui parle comme ça ?

\- Les Moldus…

\- Eh bien, je ne suis certainement pas un Moldu.

\- Je sais, les Moldus sont rarement aussi coincés.

\- Pardon ? » Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Comment osait-il ?

« Oh, tu sais, ils n'ignorent pas les hiboux de celui qu'ils ont embrassé à une fête de Noël.

\- C'était il y a deux ans.

\- Je t'ai envoyé quatre lettres.

\- J'étais occupé.

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça importe ? » Draco grimaça à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit trop brutal. Mais Potter ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il attrapa une petite quantité de tarte avec sa cuillère et l'offrit à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Essaie, tu aimeras. »

Draco le regarda, blasé, puis ouvrit finalement la bouche tandis que Potter le nourrissait d'un petit morceau de tarte à la noix de pécan. C'était délicieux.

« Alors ? demanda Potter.

\- C'est bon.

\- Et tu vas en avoir plus. Allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de faire du sport. » Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. « Et oui, j'ai regardé. »

« Est-ce que tu avais vraiment besoin de mon aide pour Blaise, ou bien est-ce que c'était juste une façon de me piéger pour m'offrir de la tarte ? »

Potter haussa les épaules. « J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Je te l'ai dit, j'avais une idée ou deux, mais rien de bien concluant. De cette façon, j'ai pu obtenir ton aide et te parler. Parce que, franchement, Draco, j'ai pensé à ce baiser beaucoup trop longtemps. J'ai aimé ce baiser. Je le voulais avant même qu'il n'ait lieu, et je le veux encore. Tu es tellement compliqué avec moi, et je…

\- T'es-tu déjà dit que, peut-être, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi ? » demanda Draco. Bien sûr, il ne le pensait pas. Pas vraiment. Il avait aimé embrasser Potter, mais il était effrayé. Par tout ce que cela signifiait, ce que cela voulait dire de toujours embrasser Potter.

Pour Blaise, cela semblait si simple. Il sortait avec une Weasley ! Il était même à sa place dans la famille, dans la « famille » de Potter, et ce sans aucun effort. Draco ne savait pas s'il était capable de de faire de même.

Le visage de Harry se durcit aux paroles de Draco. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mais pas non plus heureux.

« Tu vois, c'est simple. Il suffisait juste de me dire que tu n'étais pas intéressé. Enfin, même si tu m'as rendu le baiser ce soir-là, même si tes bras m'ont entouré, et même si j'ai senti ton désir quand tes hanches se sont collées aux miennes… Mais bon. C'est comme ça. Tu n'étais pas intéressé. Tu avais juste à le dire, Malfoy. »

Ils se turent pendant un moment. Draco ne mangea pas plus de tarte, et Potter ne lui en offrit pas. Ils burent leurs chocolats chauds en silence et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent tous deux et sortirent du café.

* * *

Au Grenier n'était pas aussi remplie que l'avait craint Draco et il en était heureux. Lui et Potter parcoururent la boutique en regardant sacs de voyages, foulards en soie et des centaines de styles de chapeaux Borsalino.

Finalement, grâce à l'aide du vendeur, Potter choisit un chapeau couleur bleu navy, effet velours avec un ruban argenté à grosses nervures tout autour. C'était un classique et Draco voulut presque s'en acheter un lui-même. Mais il ne portait que rarement des vêtements Moldus, et cela paraîtrait ridicule sur lui de toute façon.

« Merci de ton aide, Malfoy. » dit Potter après avoir fait son achat et récupéré le chapeau emballé dans une grande boîte. Ils sortirent de la boutique.

« En tout cas, c'était une soirée intéressante, répondit Draco.

\- Si tu veux assister à la fête de Noël des Weasleys…

\- Potter, l'avertit Draco.

\- En tant qu'amis, expliqua Potter avec un geste de la main pour se justifier. Comme tu le sais, c'est vendredi. Blaise sera là et je pense qu'il risque d'amener Nott aussi. Donc si tu veux… Je peux même demander à Blaise d'étendre l'invitation à toi pour que tu n'aies pas seulement l'impression que cela vient juste de mon côté têtu, agressif ou quoi que ce soit d'autres…

\- Merci pour l'invitation, dit Draco aussi poliment que possible. Mais je préférerais… »

Et Potter l'embrassa. Maintenant, et là, devant le dépôt-vente, dans une rue bondée de Mayflower. Potter l'embrassa.

Et Draco répondit au baiser.

Comme deux ans plus tard, il attira Potter à lui, enveloppa sa taille de ses bras et rapprocha leurs hanches. Il ondula légèrement contre le corps de Potter et ce dernier ouvrit les lèvres pour que Draco puisse y glisser la langue. Bien sûr, Draco le fit. Parce qu'il était stupide, et têtu, et inflexible, sauf quand il fallait embrasser Potter. Ce qu'il faisait apparemment volontiers.

Potter profitait des lèvres de Draco, s'abandonnait à elles. Il gémit contre la langue de Draco et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Potter avait un goût de chocolat chaud et de tarte aux noix de pécan – et il aurait aimé goûter encore plus de cette tarte parce qu'elle était atrocement délicieuse. Potter était atrocement délicieux.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, plus pour respirer qu'autre chose. Potter appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco.

« Merde, je pensais que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours quand je me rappelais à quel point tu embrassais bien. A quel point tu embrassais divinement bien. Et on n'est même pas bourrés cette fois-ci.

\- Potter…

\- Non, Draco. Ne me mens plus. Arrête de te mentir. Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé, parce que je sais que tu l'es. J'ai vu comment tu m'as regardé dans la boutique. J'ai essayé un manteau et tu ne me quittais pas des yeux. Je connais ce regard.

\- Quel regard ?

\- C'est le même qu'a Blaise avec Ginny. C'est le même que moi, quand je te vois. J'ai juste envie de ce qu'on peut avoir…

\- Et c'est ?

\- Une chance. Tu ne crois pas qu'on mérite une chance ? Je t'appréciais déjà avant. On s'est embrassés et j'ai essayé de t'inviter un nombre incroyable de fois et tu m'as ignoré. Pendant des années. Et tu m'embrasses de la sorte en plein milieu d'une voie publique…

\- C'est toi qui a initié le baiser, protesta Draco, tout en souhaitant embrasser Potter à nouveau.

\- Ouais. Mais tu ne m'as ni repoussé, ni jeté un sort et tu n'as pas disparu non plus.

\- Certes, dit Draco. Il soupira, avant de continuer : nous n'avons rien en commun.

\- Faux, rétorqua Potter. On a le même âge. On est tous les deux allés à Poudlard. On aime tous les deux nos boulots. On aime tous les deux nos amis, on veut qu'ils soient heureux, et on ferait n'importe quoi pour nos familles. D'accord, ma famille c'est plutôt les Weasley que des parents liés par le sang, mais c'est la même chose. On aime tous les deux s'embrasser. Ça fait beaucoup de points communs. »

Draco l'observa pendant environ une minute avant de parler. « Est-ce que tu avais vraiment pioché Blaise pour le Père Noël Secret, ou bien tu as fait ça juste pour venir à ma boutique ? »

Potter rit doucement avant de poser un court baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. « J'ai échangé avec Fred, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc c'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ce que tu me demandes ? De sortir avec toi ?

\- Oui, dit Potter en hochant la tête. Commençons ce soir. On sort et on va dîner. Ensuite, je t'emmène dîner demain aussi. Et tu m'accompagneras pour la fête de vendredi… »

Draco prit un air renfrogné, mais Potter continua de parler avant qu'il ne puisse en sortir une. « Et je comprends que ce soit rapide, mais on pourra ralentir le rythme après le Nouvel An. Je travaillerai à temps plein à ce moment et je ne te harcèlerai pas tous les jours, ni rien. Je sais juste que j'ai quelques jours de repos maintenant. Je veux faire des choses qui me rendent heureux.

\- Et tu penses que je peux te rendre heureux ? demanda Draco, d'un air sceptique.

\- Draco, je sais que tu peux. »

Il sourit et attira Draco à lui. Un moment plus tard, il les avait transplanés à son appartement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on est juste là pour que je dépose mes achats. » Il embrassa Draco à nouveau avant de l'amener dans son salon et de l'y laisser. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Draco attendit qu'il soit de retour. « Alors, où va-t-on ? »

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. « Ou veux-tu aller ? »

Potter médita. « Tu as faim ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

Potter rit nerveusement. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je t'ai en quelque sorte kidnappé pour ce rendez-vous, mais je suis en manque d'idées ».

Draco sourit et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il murmura un sort et une petite branche de gui enroulée dans un ruban apparut juste au-dessus d'eux. Potter leva la tête et sourit à son tour.

« On pourrait rattraper le temps perdu. » proposa Draco, en souriant d'un air malicieux, et en attirant Potter pour un autre baiser. Ils atterrirent sur le canapé du salon de Harry et y restèrent toute la nuit.


End file.
